Aventura Pokemon!/Primera temporada
Capitulo 1:La aventura comienza! Nuestra historia comienza en el Pueblo Paleta en una Hierva alta en la cual vive un Pikachu que tiene sus propios sueños... Archivo:Cara_de_Raichu_hembra.png(enojada)Pikachu vete a dormir de una buena vez si es que quieres empesar a viajar mañana Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png(emocionado)si mama ya me duermo Archivo:Cara_de_Raichu_hembra.pngBueno pero mira que ya son las 11 si en verdad vas a viajar sera mejor que no te pierdas mañana Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngsi si mama tranquila ya se que debo ir a la casa del Profesor Charmeleon Durante la noche nuestro heroe iso el papel de desobediente y se durmio un poco as tarde y en lugar de levantarce a las 9:00am para ser el primero se levanto a las 4:00pm y se ha retrasado mucho! ''' Archivo:Cara_de_Charmeleon.png(feliz)muy bien Squirtle ten tu pokedex y tus pokebolas y enogulleseme Archivo:Cara_de_Squirtle.pngEsta bien Charmeleon sere el mejor de todo el mundo Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png¡Charmeleon yo tambien voy a viajar! Archivo:Cara_de_Squirtle.pngVaya vaya miren quien es,el perdedor de Pikachu bueno sera mejor que me vaya si no quiero retrasarme como tu jajaja Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png(enojado)Uno de estos dias Squirtle se va a tener que enfrentar a mi y ya vera... Archivo:Cara_de_Charmeleon.pngBien no me queda mas que darte una licencia de equipo (se la entrega) y recuerda mientas me llegan los nuevos paquetes ten cuidado con la Oficial Lithe....(se da cuenta que en cuanto se la entrego pikachu se avia ido) '''Pikachu a decidido que es hora de acer un equipo pokemon Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.pngMuy bien Pidgey te reto a una batalla de reclutamiento ¡Aya voy! (se abalansa sobre Pidgey) Archivo:Cara_de_Pidgey.pngTornado! Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngAAA ¿oye adonde vaz? ¡no hullas cobarde! Archivo:Cara_de_Pidgey.pngJajaja yo ya me voy pero sera mejor que mires tu comida jajaja Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngAAAA Rattata alejate de mi comida! Archivo:Cara_de_Rattata.pngJajajaja ni creas que soltare la comida Adios jajaja (se aleja a gran velocidad) Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngVaya esto ba de mal a peor...¡un Pidgey!(lanza una piedra que le golpea en la cabeza) Archivo:Cara_de_Spearow.pngSparg... insolente! ahora telas veras con migo y mi palbada Spearg¡VENGAN!(salen un monton de Spearow de los arboles y arbustos) Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngAAAAA!!!! yo y mi desesperacion! Pikachu sale coriendo pero la palbada lo sigue tanto que pikachu penso en tirarse al lago para perderlos pero para su mala suerte avia una cascada al final luego de caer aun sige nadando rio abajo Archivo:Cara_de_Staryu.pngVaya ya Pico un Pokemon...¡y uno muy grande! (tira con toda su fuerza y pesca a Pikachu) a no es solo un Pikachu... Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngPuaj,puaj....¿eh? (ovserva que la palbada venia de vuelta) AAAA!!! ¡prestame tu pokeleta! (la toma y empiesa a huir) Archivo:Cara_de_Staryu.png¡Oye esa es mi pokeleta! Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png¡Te la devolvere algun dia! (desaparece de la vista) Archivo:Cara_de_Staryu.png¡Oye!...genial...(piensa:ya me quede sin pokeleta...) Archivo:Cara_de_Spearow.pngOygan chicos hay esta (se avalansan sobre Pikachu tirandolo de la pokeleta) Pikachu esta muy devilitado,pero una tormenta se desata y empiesan a caer rayos por todos lados cuando Pikachu dicidio atacar la Palbada ¡EL RAYO MAS GRANDE LE CAE ENCIMA! Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngAtattack trueno! Archivo:Cara_de_Spearow.png(toda la palbada) Sperg....(desaparecieron tras la gran explocion) Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png(agotado)ja lo logre...¿cual es ese pokemon? (ovseva una luz brillante en el cielo) Archivo:Cara_de_Ho-Oh.pngHooou...¡empiesa!...(desaparece tras el arcoiris) Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png¿Eh? sera major que aga dos cosas primera:ir a un centro pokemon,y segunda:dejar de hablar solo... Ahora que nuestro héroe a vivido muchas cosas en una sola tarde...¿que nuevas y emocionantes aventuras le esperan a Pikachu en este nuevo y mágico mundo de los Pokemon? ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA... ''' Capitulo 2:¡Emergencia en el Centro Pokemon! (Boquitoqui):Recuerda Oficial Lithe tienes que estar atenta a cualquier sospechoso Archivo:Cara_de_Growlithe.pngMuy bien estare pendiente '''Mmmm...¿an notado que Pikachu es un poco inoportunista? pues a vuelto a meter la pata al llegar corriendo a la Ciudad...ya veran Archivo:Cara_de_Growlithe.png¡Alto hay! identificate Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png ¡¿QUE?! Aqui esta mi licencia tiene todos mis datos pero tengo prisa Archivo:Cara_de_Growlithe.pngSoy la Oficial Lithe y te tengo que avisar que esta licencia es ilegal Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png¡¡¡QUE!!! (cae devilitado) La Oficial Lithe rompió la licencia y llevo a pikachu al centro Pokemon donde lo atendieron en la sala de emergencias luego de un rato se despierta Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png¿Donde estoy? ¿que es lo que tengo en la cabeza? Archivo:Cara_de_Chansey.png(enojada) es una maquina que restaurara tu energia pero deves ser mas cuidadoso si no quieres ser gravemente herido Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png¿Y la Oficial Lithe? Archivo:Cara_de_Chansey.pngSe fue a vigilar las calles pero me pidio que te entregara esto (le da un paquete) Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png¿una Pokedex y unas pokebolas? Archivo:Cara_de_Chansey.pnges que ya no se permitan licencias cino que pokedex y pokebolas para la seguridad,ahora este aparato te curara dentro de un rato mientras espera en la sala de espera ya en la sala de espera Pikachu decidio acer una llamada atraves del videotelefono Archivo:Cara_de_Raichu_hembra.png¡no puedo creer que ya estas en Ciudad Viridian,cuando a tu papa le tomo 4 dias llegar hasta alla se nota que tu viaje sera tan rebosante como el viento en las alas de un Spearow volando! Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngJe-je-je bueno la verdad es que me siento mas vien como el dolor en las alas de Pidgey caido... Archivo:Cara_de_Raichu_hembra.png(enojada)¡No quiero escuchar mas ese lenguaje negativo así que sal y se el mejor de todos! (corto) Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png(ovserva una pintura que tenia la Enfermera Sey en el escritorio,en ese intante llaman en el videotelefono y Pikachu contesta)¿Quien habla? Archivo:Cara_de_Charmeleon.png¿Eh? ¡Hola! ¿Pikachu te llego el paquete que te envie? Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngSi pero...¿Porque me diste esa licencia? Archivo:Cara_de_Charmeleon.pngBueno es que estabas tan insistente que no tenia nada mas para darte...Bueno era solo para preguntarte eso Adiós Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngVaya los Pokemon se aprovechan de mi nobleza...(algo lo golpea muy fuerte en la cabeza)AAA Archivo:Cara_de_Staryu.png(furiosa)Mira señor nobleza lo que le haz echo a mi pokeleta! Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngAAA ¡¿que le paso a tu pokeleta?! Archivo:Cara_de_Staryu.pngTu fuiste lo que le paso (observa el aparato y las heridas) ¿¡que te ocurrio!? Depronto ocurre una explocion y se rompe el techo,empiesa a salir humo y tres siluetas extrañas aparecen... Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.pngPreparense para los problemas Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.pngY mas vale que teman Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.pngPara proteger al mundo de la debastacion Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.pngY unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nacion Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.pngPara denunciar a los males de la verdad y el amor Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.pngY extender nuestro reino Hasta las estrellas Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.pngEevee Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.pngMachop Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.pngEl Equipo Rocket vajando a la velocidad de la luz Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.pngRindance ahora o preparence para luchar Archivo:Cara_de_Meowth.pngMeowth asi es! Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png¿Equipo Rocket? Archivo:Cara_de_Meowth.pngAsi es y robamos Pokemon raros Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngPues a mi no me van a robar (Staryu lo toma de la pata y lo lleva a una avitacion donde estaba la Enfermera Sey sin que el Equipo Rocket se diera cuenta) Archivo:Cara_de_Meowth.pngJajaja crees que querriamos un Pikachu comun? Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.pngEh...Meowth ya se fueron... Archivo:Cara_de_Meowth.png...¡PUES ENVIEN A EKANS Y KOFFING! Enviaron a los Pokemon que entrenan Eevee y Machop para buscar las Pokebolas y robarlas Archivo:Cara_de_Chansey.png¡Rapido metan las Pokebolas en la maquina para transportarlas a otro cento Pokemon! Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.png Archivo:Cara_de_Meowth.png¡Aja conque aqui estan! Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngNo hay tiempo tendre que usar algunas Pokebolas Para luchar!(toma una y la lanza)Bien ahora pelea! Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.pngVe Ekans! Archivo:Cara_de_Ekans.pngEksBA! Archivo:Cara_de_Pidgey.pngAaaaa(por el susto que le dio Ekans regrso solo a la Pokebola) Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngEh...esta se ve fuerte yo te elijo!(saco un Rattata) Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.pngEs tu turno Koffing Archivo:Cara_de_Koffing.pngKougFING! Archivo:Cara_de_Rattata.pngRAAAAT!(le ocurrio lo mismo que a Pidgey) Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png¿¡QUE RAYOS ES LO QUE SUCEDE!? Archivo:Cara_de_Staryu.pngA un lado enviare a uno de los que yo entreno ¡sal Goldeen! Archivo:Cara_de_Goldeen.png(moviendose como un pez fuera del agua)eh...¿me ayudan? Archivo:Cara_de_Staryu.pngMmmm...bueno es que no es un anfivio bueno...¡Goldeen regresa! Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png Archivo:Cara_de_Chansey.png Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.png Archivo:Cara_de_Meowth.png Archivo:Cara_de_Ekans.png Archivo:Cara_de_Koffing.png(con una gota en la cabeza)¡NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO! Archivo:Cara_de_Chansey.png(le susurra a Pikachu)ya estas curado haora solo necesitas una recarga... Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png(susurra)bien...(empiesa a averiguar con que se puede recargar)¡Aja!(se sube a la Pokeleta destrozada de Staryu y empiesa a conducirla a gran velocidad,la electricidad toma rumbo por el cable de la maquina y electrocuta a Pikachu recargandolo)Attack tueno! Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.png Archivo:Cara_de_Meowth.png AAAAAAA!!!!!! La explocion causo algo muy parecido a un volcan solo que no solo con fuego sino tambien con electricidad y a mandado a volar al Equipo Rocket Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png Ese Pikachu es un Pokemon Muy raro ¿no lo creen? Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.pngSi sus ataques son muy fuertes Archivo:Cara_de_Meowth.pngTalvez deveriamos robarlo Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.png Archivo:Cara_de_Meowth.png¡EL EQUIPO ROCKET A CIDO BENCIDO! En el Centro Pokemon... Archivo:Cara_de_Growlithe.pngBueno la verdad es que les deseo buena suerte a esos dos jovenes entrnadores Archivo:Cara_de_Chansey.pngSi la verdad yo tambien A las afueras de Ciudad Viridian... Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngBien ya entre al Bosque Viridian... Archivo:Cara_de_Staryu.pngAAAAAAAAA!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png¡¿QUE RAYOS?!...¿oye porque me sigues? Archivo:Cara_de_Staryu.pngOLVIDA ESO Y MIRA HACIA ALLA! Archivo:Cara_de_Caterpie.pngEh...¿hola? Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png¡Un Caterpie¡ lo voy a atrapar ¡Pokebola ve! ¿Pikachu podra atrapar al Caterpie? ¿Lograra aser un nuevo amigo? no se pierdan esta emocionante historia viendo el proximo capitulo ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA... Capitulo 3:Bienvenido Caterpie! La Pokebola alcanzo al Caterpie pero aun esta titilando ¿podran atraparlo?......a dejado de titilar...¡Catepie atrapado! Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png¡QUE BIEN! ¡yuju! ¡mi primera atrapada! (toma la pokebola y se la aserca a Staryu) bamos Staryu alegrate Archivo:Cara_de_Staryu.pngAAAAAAAAA (corre y se esconde detras de un arbol) aleja esa cosa de mi! Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png¿Eh? (piensa:¿ahora que le pasa?) bueno ¡Caterpie yo te elijo! Archivo:Cara_de_Caterpie.pngHola amigos Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngBen Caterpie sube a mi lomo,bamos ten confianza Archivo:Cara_de_Caterpie.png¿eh?(observa a Staryu escondida y no pierde tiempo y corre muy veloz incluso para un Caterpie hacia donde ella estaba) Archivo:Cara_de_Staryu.pngAAAAAA Pikachu quitame esta cosa asquerosa de encima! Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png¿Cual es tu problema? ¿porque no te agrada Caterpie? Archivo:Cara_de_Staryu.pngTu no te puedes quejar porque todo el mundo tiene algo que le desagrada,hay pokemon que no les agrada (saca pancartas) las zanahorias,los brocolis (esconde las pancartas y apunta a Caterpie) o Bichos (Caterpie se pone triste) Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngAsi pues a mi me gustan,las zanahorias,los brocolis y los Bichos (apunta hacia donde estaba Caterpie y se da cuenta que se estaba metiendo solo en la pokebola)¡no alto Caterpie! (Caterpie se mete completamente) ¡Staryu mira lo que hiciste! sal Caterpie (lo saca de nuevo) Caterpie no le agas caso a Staryu tu si me agradas (le da la pata y Caterpie se sube a su lomo) bien Staryu si vas a ser asi con Caterpie sera mejor que te vayas adios (se aleja) Archivo:Cara_de_Staryu.png(susurra)A no tu no te libraras de mi tan facilmente (lo sigue esncondiendose entre los harboles estilo espia chimbo) Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngStaryu ya se que que estas hay Archivo:Cara_de_Staryu.png(sale y se pone junto a el)¡No me ire hasta que no me pages mi Pokeleta! Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngMmm... esta bien Archivo:Cara_de_Staryu.pngBueno como ya es de noche sera mejor que bayamos a dormir A media noche Caterpie se levanta y empiesa a ver la luna llena... Archivo:Cara_de_Caterpie.pngOjala...ojala que ocurra pronto...(un Butterfree pasa volando serca...) A la mañaa siguiente cuando Staryu se despierta nota que Caterpie estaba justo en cu cara (no se donde rayos tiene la cara Staryu XD) Archivo:Cara_de_Staryu.pngAAAAAAAAAAA Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png Archivo:Cara_de_Caterpie.pngAAAAAAAAAAA ¡¡¡¡¡¿QUE OCURRE?!!!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Staryu.pngYa fue el colmo bete y metete en tu Pokebola no quiero verte mas (Caterpie pone cara llorosa) Archivo:Cara_de_Caterpie.png(va cabisbajo y se mete dentro de su Pokebola) Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngno Caterpie no le agas caso... Archivo:Cara_de_Staryu.pngMmm... Al fin que ese bicho hase algo util Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png¡YA ES EL COLMO CONTIGO STARYU! Archivo:Cara_de_Staryu.png...¡Pikachu mira a ese Pokemon! Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png¿Eh?¡GUAU! ¿¡cual es ese pokemon!? (saca su Pokedex) Pokedex:Muy protector de su amplio territorio,este pokemon picotara ferozmente a todo intruso. Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngMuy bien lo voy a atrapar a el tambien Archivo:Cara_de_Staryu.pngTu Caterpie es muy devil no lo podras enviar a pelear asi que mejor as una estrategia Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png¿Olvidas que yo lo atrape? asi que debe ser muy fuerte Archivo:Cara_de_Staryu.pngNo la razon de que lo atraparas sin esfuerzo es que es muy devil Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngTonterias lo enviare a atrapar al Pidgeotto y veras que te equibocas...¡Caterpie yo te elijo! (Caterpie se tira sobre el Pidgeotto pero este lo esquiva)Ataka Caterpie! Archivo:Cara_de_Caterpie.png(intenta seguir al Pidgeotto pero este ase un jiro en el aire que termina en un muy fuerte picotazo que casi devilita a Caterpie) Archivo:Cara_de_Staryu.png¡Pikachu pronto retira a Caterpie del combate! Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png¿Para que? ¿para que te sigas burlando de el? Archivo:Cara_de_Staryu.pngNo ¿no has escuchado de los tipos Pokemon? (nota que Pikachu no le entiende) escucha Pidgeotto es un Pjaro y Caterpie es un insecto...¡Y LOS PAJAROS COMEN INSECTOS! Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngAAAAA ¡Caterpie regresa! (la luz roja lo alcanza antes que lo hiciera otro atake de Pidgeotto) Archivo:Cara_de_Staryu.pngMira Pikachu tu eres tipo electrico y el tipo volador como Pidgeotto es muy vulnerable...¡ASI QUE VE Y PELEA! Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngMuy bien hay voy( evita el etaque que que le lanzo Pidgeotto)Attack trueno! Archivo:Cara_de_Pidgeotto.pngPidgeOOOO!!!(aun esta en el aire apesar de estar quemado y devilitado) Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png¡Pokebola ve! La Pokebola alcanzo a Pidgeotto pero aun esta titilando.....adejado de titilar...¡Pidgeotto atrapado! Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png¡Si! ya atrape a otro,a este paso atrapare atodos y cada uno de los Pokemon,ya me escucharon ¡TENGAN CUIDADO! (?):Jajajajajaja Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png¿quien esta hay? Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.pngPara proteger al mundo de la devastacion Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.pngY unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nacion Archivo:Cara_de_Meowth.pngDemosle un aceleron! (aprieta un boton y decen el lema a camara rapida) Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png(agotada)Meowth...eso...cansa... Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.png(cansado)Bueno...denos...a Pikachu (se espabilan los tres) y no les aremos daño Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngNo ire con ustedes ¡Pidgeotto yo te elijo! ataka! Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.pngEkans y Koffing salgan haora Archivo:Cara_de_Ekans.png Archivo:Cara_de_Koffing.png Archivo:Cara_de_Pidgeotto.png(Ekans enbuelve a Pidgeotto mientras Koffing le da embestida y Pidgeotto cae devilitado) Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngOigan dos contra uno es trampa... bueno solo quedo yo Attack... Archivo:Cara_de_Koffing.pngReciduos!!! (le cubre lo ojos a Pikachu) Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png¡¿que ocurre?! Staryu sueltame tengo que pelear Archivo:Cara_de_Staryu.pngNo no puedes pelear en esas condiciones Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngEn ese caso...¡Yo te elijo! Archivo:Cara_de_Caterpie.png(con muchas eridas) Aqui estoy Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.pnges... Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.pngUn... Archivo:Cara_de_Meowth.png¿Un gusanito?... Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.png Archivo:Cara_de_Meowth.pngJajajajajajaja Archivo:Cara_de_Caterpie.pngLanza seda!!! (enbuelbe al Equipo Rocket) Embestida! (los manda a volar) Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.png Archivo:Cara_de_Meowth.png ¡El Equipo Rocket a sido vencido otra vez! Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png(se limpia los ojos y toma a Caterpie) bueno que tal si comiensan de nuevo (se lo aserca a Staryu e intenta acariciarlo pero empiesa a lanzar seda y asusta a Staryu Caterpie esta brillando...¡Caterpie a evolucionado a Metapod! Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png Archivo:Cara_de_Staryu.png Je-je-je...JAJAJA Bienbenido al equipo Metapod! Con la primera evolucion que miran nuestros heroes y con una nueva vision del mundo ¿que ocurrira en el proximo capitulo? ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA... Capitulo 4:El desafío del Espadachín Scyther Después de presenciar la evolucion de un miembro del equipo encontramos a nuestros héroes caminando en el bosque....(y para mi que se perdieron XD) Archivo:Cara_de_Staryu.png¡ARG..PIKACHU PORQUE TE ESTOY SIGUIENDO! solo conseguí perderme en el bosque... Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png¡OYE NO ES MI CULPA! todos los arboles son exactamente iguales...¡tu si quieres quedate aquí pero yo voy a sacar provecho a la situación y atrapare mas Pokemon! (se aleja) Archivo:Cara_de_Staryu.png¡¡¡¿¿¿QUE???!!! (se asusta) me va a dejar sola en medio de un bosque lleno de bichos... (depronto nota que algo se mueve entre los arboles y un Scyther salta y casi le clava una de sus cuchillas en medio de la cara) AAAAAAA ¿¿¿quien rayos eres??? Archivo:Cara_de_Scyther.pngSoy El Espadachín Scyther y tengo una pregunta para ti...¿eres una entrenadora del Pueblo Paleta? Archivo:Cara_de_Staryu.pngNo pero si conosco a uno... Archivo:Cara_de_Scyther.pngTe agradeceria si me dijeras en que parte del bosque esta (Staryu le señala la direccion en la que se fue Pikachu y Scyther y Staryu van en esa dirccion) Mientras tanto con Pikachu Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngBien Pidgeotto usa Remolino! Archivo:Cara_de_Pidgeotto.pngRemolino! Archivo:Cara_de_Weedle.pngAAAAAA (cae devilitado) Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png¡Perfecto! Pokebola...(lo interrumpe Scyther de la misma manera en la que le iso a Staryu)AAAAAA! Archivo:Cara_de_Scyther.png¡Pikachu Soy Scyther y te reto a una...(Pikachu lo ignora)¡OYE ESTOY POR ACA! Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png¡Tranquilo y no me interrumpas! ¿donde estaba? a si... ¡Pokebola...(nota que el Weedle estaba uyendo)¡no espera Weedle!(Scyther le bloquea el paso y deja escapar al Weedle)¡Oye hiciste escapar al Weedle que estaba a punto de atrapar! Archivo:Cara_de_Scyther.pngSolo un tonto deja escapar a un Weedle Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png........¡Bueno que es lo que quieres! Archivo:Cara_de_Scyther.png¡Te reto a una batalla! si es que vienes del Pueblo Paleta Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png¡Si vengo del Pueblo Paleta y acepto tu reto! Archivo:Cara_de_Staryu.png¿Pero que es tanto empeño en que venga del Pueblo Paleta? Archivo:Cara_de_Scyther.pngEs que e estado en este bosque los ultimos 3 dias y e tenido batalla con entrnadores que vienen de ese mismo Pueblo y me an echo pomada y y quisiera vivir otra batalla tan emocionante como esas (imagina:Archivo:Cara_de_Squirtle.png Chorro de agua!-Archivo:Cara_de_Bulbasaur.png Latigo cepa!-Archivo:Cara_de_Charmander.png Lanza Llamas!-fin del recuerdo) Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png¡Pero yo soy mejor que todos ellos! (comenzo el combate)Yo te elijo Metapod! Archivo:Cara_de_Metapod.pngListo para pelear Pikachu! Archivo:Cara_de_Scyther.pngYo te elijo Pinsir! Archivo:Cara_de_Pinsir.png¡Dime que y lo destroso! Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png¿¿¿¡¡¡CUAL ES ESE POKEMON!!!??? (saca la Pokedex) Pokedex:Pinsir el Pokemon Escarabajo,Si no consigue triturar a su victima con sus pinzas,le dara vueltas y lo arrojara lejos. Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png¿¡Que!? (se imagina a Metapod partido en 2)AAAAAAA ¿¡ahora que ago,ahora que ago!? Archivo:Cara_de_Scyther.pngAhora Pinsir toma a Metapod con tus pinzas y partelo en 2 Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngAAAAAA (piensa:piensa rapido,piensa rapido...se le ocurrio algo)Metapod enduresete Archivo:Cara_de_Pinsir.png Archivo:Cara_de_Metapod.png(Metapod se endurese justo cuando Pinsir lo aprieta con sus pinzas aciendo que estas se rompan) Archivo:Cara_de_Scyther.pngMuy bien Pinsir regresa (regresa a la Pokebola) Yo te elijo Metapod!...Enduresete! Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngEnduresete! Metapod lo uedes aser mucho mejor que ese Metapod! Pasaron almenos como 6 horas en este plan de endurecimiento (y ya asta los entrenadores se abian endurecido XD) Archivo:Cara_de_Staryu.png¡¡¡¿¿¿QUE ES ESO???!!! (observa algo que venia volando) Archivo:Cara_de_Scyther.png¡¡¡SON UNOS BEEDRILL!!! asta aqui llego al combate (devuelve a Metapod a la Pokebola) Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png¿Porque lo haces? (nota que Scyther y Staryu ya abian huido)¡oigan esperenme! Archivo:Cara_de_Scyther.png(corriendo)Bamos tengo un refugio mas adelante Archivo:Cara_de_Beedrill.png(elejadose volando)Jajajaja ya tengo a uno chicos vamonos Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png(deteniendose)¡NO! se llevan a Metapod Archivo:Cara_de_Scyther.png(empojandolo) Estate quieto lo buscaremos mañana! Ya en la noche estando en el refugio ya Staryu se abia dormido pero Pikachu estaba hablando con Scyther... Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png¿Porque esos Beedrill nos atacaron? Archivo:Cara_de_Scyther.pngFue por el Weedle que dejaste escapar tal parese que se lo comento al grupo y por esa razon nos atakaron...es un pesimo entrenador ya me parese que la batalla contigo no valia la pena...(se va a dormir) Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png(piensa):ese espadachin que va a saver...mañana buscare a Metapod...(se va a dormir) A la mañana siguiente Pikachu salio sin que siquiera Staryu ni Scyther se dieran cuenta para ir a buscar a Metapod Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png(gritando)Metapod,Metapod,Meta...(Aparece Meowth que le araña toda la cara)AAAAAAA ¿porque hiciste eso? (?):Jajajajajajaja Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.pngPara proteger al mundo de la devastacion Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.pngY unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nacion Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.pngPara denunciar a los males de la verdad y el amor Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.pngY extender nuestro reino asta las estrellas Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.pngEevee Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.pngMachop Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.pngEl Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.pngRindanse ahora o preparense para luchar ¡hay madre! Archivo:Cara_de_Meowth.pngMeowth asi es! Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png(no tengo tiempo para sus tonterias (sale corriendo y el Equipo Rocket lo persigue) Salen corriendo asta acabar por accidente en un nido de Beedrill donde habia un monton de Kakuna durmiendo y tambien estaba Metapod Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png(susurra)Metapod aqui estas ven bamonos antes de que despierten Archivo:Cara_de_Metapod.pngNo,no lo are Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngMetapod...(le caen algunas lagrimas) (por accidente golpea a un Kakuna que despierta a todos) Todos los Kakuna estan brillando...¡Los Kakuna an evolucionado a Beedrill! Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.png Archivo:Cara_de_Meowth.pngAAAAAAAA(un Beedrill golpea al Equipo Rocket y los manda a volar) Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.png Archivo:Cara_de_Meowth.png¡EL EQUIPO ROCKET A SIDO VENCIDO OTRA VEZ! Scyther y Staryu llegaron para ayudar pero no pudieron aser mas que esconderse cuando esos Beedrill empesaron a atakar Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png(pikachu corre con Metapod en sus patas) porfavor Metapod perdon por abandonarte (se tropiesa y se cae)todo es culpa del Espadachin si no me hubiera distraido....no la culpa es mia si tansolo fuera un mejor entrenador jamas te hubiera abandonado por favor Metapor perdoname (le brotan lagrimas) Archivo:Cara_de_Metapod.png(Metapod observa que un Beedrill atakaria a Pikachu por la espalda asi que este se interpone entre el aguijon del Beedrill y su entrenador asiendo que el aguijon se rompa al igual que la concha de Metapod... Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png¡METAPOD!...¿Metapod estas bien?(le caen lagrimas a la concha de Metapod)lo lamento... Depronto el interior de Metapod empiesa a brillar,una silueta brillante sale de la concha,y lo que paso fue....¡Metapod a evolucionado a Butterfree! Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngGuao Butterfree! (Saca la Pokedex) Pokedex:Butterfree el Pokemon Mariposa y la forma evolucionada de Metapod,En combate,aletea a gran velocidad para lanzar al aire un polbo venenoso Pikachu nota que sus amigos estan ciendo atakados por los Beedrill Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngMuy bien Butterfree ve vuela sobre esos Beedrill y usa Somnifero! Archivo:Cara_de_Butterfree.pngSomnifero!(todos los Beedrill caen dormidos) Luego de librarse de esa riesgosa situacion nuestros amigos se reune (y se alejan de ese lugar rapidamente XD) Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngBueno Scyther creo que te devo una discul... Archivo:Cara_de_Scyther.pngNo Pikachu,yo soy el que se tiene que disculpar la verdad tu eres un gran entrenador ver como pudiste controlar a tu Butterfree recien evolucionado me a enseñado que aun me queda mucho que aprender,bueno si sigen este camino lograran salir del bosque muy pronto yo me quedare y seguire entrenando,Adios. Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png Archivo:Cara_de_Staryu.png¡Adios hasta la proxima! Y asi con un pokemon aun mas fuerte en el equipo y con la esperanza de acero,nuestros heroes sigen en camino a salir del bosque y al primer Gimnasio Pokemon ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA... Capitulo 5:Duelo en el Gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada! Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.png(Cavando y cubriendo un agujero) Archivo:Cara_de_Meowth.pngEsta trampa si que nos quedo bien bonita! Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.pngEm.......Meowth creo nos quedo tan biem ¡QUE YA NO SE DONDE ESTA!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.png Archivo:Cara_de_Meowth.png(se calleron en la trampa)AAAAAAAAAA! (Eevee grita):¡Ustedes son unos inutiles! Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png(saliendo y sentandose en una roca)Jajajaja Staryu alfin salimos del Bosque Viridian!......¡Mira hay esta Ciudad Plateada! Hoy encontramos a nuestros Héroes Saliendo alfin del bosque y mientras creo que el Equipo Rocket se tardara un poco en salir ....XD Archivo:Cara_de_Staryu.pngPikachu.......Mejor mira en que te sientas...... Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png¿Eh?....(buelve a mirar la roca) solo es una roca.... Archivo:Cara de Graveler.pngMmm...talvez deberías hacerle caso a tu amiga.... Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngAAAAAAA!!!!!(salta de la cabeza del Graveler hacia el suelo)eh-ah-di-di...Disculpe señor! Archivo:Cara_de_Graveler.pngA... bueno no importa niño soy Graveler y te informo que esta Ciudad es Famosa por sus rocas,hablando de eso.......(saca una bolsa llena de rocas)¿me compras algunas genuinas rocas de esta Ciudad? Archivo:Cara_de_Staryu.pngEh.....no gracias. Archivo:Cara_de_Graveler.pngMmm.....Jovencito te vez un poco casado que tal si me siguen al Centro Pokemon? Nuestros amigos fueron al Centro Pokemon a descansar Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngEnfermera Sey ¿podria curar a mi Equipo? Archivo:Cara_de_Chansey.pngPorsupuesto que lo hare Pikachu Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png¿Como sabe mi nombre? Archivo:Cara_de_Chansey.pngHe oido cosas buenas sobre ti.y ademas soy la Hermana mayor de la Enfermera Sey de Ciudad Verde....¿Ya viste el cartel que tienes atras? Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png¿Que es la Liga Pokemon? Archivo:Cara_de_Staryu.pngEs un torneo donde va entrenadores de todas partes a librar combates y tambien es un atajo para combertirse en un Maestro Pokemon su lema es "Los ganadores de hoy son los maestros Pokemon del mañana" Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngGuao! voy a participar eso te lo aseguro! Archivo:Cara_de_Staryu.pngPero antes deves derrotar a los lideres de Gimnasio ¿crees que podras hacerlo? Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png¡Claro que si! Archivo:Cara_de_Graveler.pngAsi pues el lider de esta Ciudad es muy fuerte Jajajajajaja dudo mucho que puedas vencerlo jajajaja Graveler se va y Nuestros amigos se quedan comiendo Archivo:Cara_de_Staryu.pngPikachu ¿quieres algun consejo para derrotar al lider? ya que estos son mas fuertes que un simple entrenador estoi dispuesta a ayudarte claro que si me lo pidieras amablemente... Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngNo,NO QUIERO TU AYUDA!!!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Staryu.png(se levanta y seva furiosa) Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png(nota un papelito sobre la mesa y no le gusta para nada lo que lee en el...)¡¡¡OYE STARYU VUELVE ACA NO ME DEJES SOLO CON LA CUENTA!!! (despues de gastar dinero por culpa de Staryu...) nuestro Heroe se dirige al Gimnasio para retar al lider Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngBien Lider te reto a una batalla! (como el Gimnasio esta oscuro el fue el unico que se escucho) ¿pero que pasa? (pasa y nota una figura en un altar rodeado de fuego que vaja y empiesa a hablar)Eh....¿eres el lider? Archivo:Cara de Sandshrew.pngSi,¿vienes a retarme a una batalla? Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngSi y quiero el duelo ya! Archivo:Cara de Sandshrew.pngBien hay esta el campo de batalla (se ilumina la habitacion enfocandose un campo de batalla) espero que tu duelo sea tan intenso como los que tube ayer (recuerda lo mismo que Scyther)o por lo menos tan intenso como el del Squirtle.....(Mira a Pikachu) se nota que estas en la etapa mas tierna ,es decir que aun no eres lo suficiente mente fuerte para un gimnacio Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png¡Squirtle estubo aqui! pues te digo que yo soy mucho mejor que ese tonto (recuerda lo que dijo Sandshrew) y si soy fuerte........vallamos y empesemos (inicia el combate en un campo de batalla rocoso) Archivo:Cara_de_Sandshrew.pngVe Onix Archivo:Cara_de_Onix.pngComiensa a pelear pequeño! Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngCual es ese Pokemon? (saca a Dexter) Pokedex:Onix,el Pokemon serpiente de roca,Cuando crece,las partes rocosas de su cuerpo se endurecen.Acaba pareciendose a un diamante negro. Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png(susurra):bueno talvez si saco a Pidgeotto......no esta vez sere yo el que peleara! Attack trueno! (no le ace efecto) ¡¡¡¿¿¿pero que???!!! Archivo:Cara de Sandshrew.pngTal y como me lo supuse....no sabes nada de los tipos Pokemon pues te dire que a los tipo roca como Onix no le afecta la electricidad.....bueno ¡Onix emboltura! Archivo:Cara_de_Onix.pngEmboltura! (embuelve a Pikachu devilitandolo mucho) Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngAAAAAAA Attack(lo aprietan aun mas fuerte) AAAAAA (intenta liberarse usabdo sus patas pero solo consigue que lo aprieten mas) AAAAAAA!!!! Archivo:Cara de Sandshrew.png¿ibien? ¿te rindes? Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png(Pikachu intenta pensar en una forma para salir de ese aprieto pero no lo consigue....)SI ME RINDO!!!!(Onix lo suelta regresando a la Pokebola y asiendo que Pikachu se estrlle fuerte mente en el suelo) Archivo:Cara de Sandshrew.pngTalvez cuando madures un poco mas puedas venir a pelear contra mi denuevo (se va de la avitacion) Pikachu salio a dar una vuelta y se vuelve a encontrar con Graveler Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png¿porque perdi con ese patan? Archivo:Cara de Graveler.pngBueno......acompañame te mostrare algo.... Graveler lleva a nuestro amigo hacia una casa donde se asoman y ven a Sandshrew con un monton de Sandshrew muy pequeños que segun Graveler eran sus hermanos y hermanas Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png¿Y su papa y su mama? Archivo:Cara_de_Graveler.pngComo vez el edamas de encargarse del Gimnasio tambien tiene que cuidar a sus hemanos menores los cuales les tinen mucho aprecio pero con esas ocupaciones le impiden reaizar su sueño de aprender acerca de la crianza es decir cuidados de Pokemon(Pikachu le recuerda la pregunta) A claro!............Su mama fallesio ya ase mucho tiempo y su papa dejo la casa para acerse un entrenador Pokemon...... Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngCielos creo que ya comprendo su tensidad.... Archivo:Cara_de_Graveler.pngBueno si en verdad lo quieres derrotar deves seguirme... Pikachu sigue a Graveler asta un molino de agua Archivo:Cara_de_Graveler.pngBien Pikachu estas listo para superrecargarte? Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngSi!.........¿pero como lo acemos si no hay agua?(nota que Staryu se acerca) Archivo:Cara_de_Staryu.png¿Estas seguro que no quieres mi ayuda? Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png¡¡¡¡¡QUE NOOOOOO!!!!! (Staryu se va enojada) Muy bien Graveler que tengo que acer Archivo:Cara_de_Graveler.pngBueno como no hay agua vas a tener que usa a tu equipo... Graveler le dio las indicaciones a Pikachu y este le a conectado unos cables que le empesaron a doler cuando si equipo genero electricida aciando una superecarga!!!.....................Al dia siguiente Pikachu vuelve a el Gimnasio a la revancha! Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png¡Bien Sandshrew te reto a una revancha! Archivo:Cara de Sandshrew.pngBien tal parece que bienes por mas asi que acpto tu reto (comienza la batalla) ¡Ve Geodude! Archivo:Cara_de_Geodude.pngGracias por facilitarme las cosas Sandshrew! Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngAYA VOY! Attack trueno (rostiza completamente a Geodude) Archivo:Cara de Sandshrew.pngRegresa Geodude!(piensa:que rayos fue lo que le ocurrio?!?!?!) Sal Onix! Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngAttack trueno! Archivo:Cara_de_Onix.pngAAAAAAA!!!!!(nota que los niños estaban observando y una chispa del Attack trueno de Pikachu le llegan al apagador de incendios y este se activa empapando tanto a Onix como a al resto del campo de batalla) Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png(se da cuenta de lo que sucede) Impactrueno!!! (Onix cae al suelo casi devilitado) Attack....(los niños se meten al campo de batalla algunos sostienen a Pikachu y este al principio creia que era su imaginacion pero luego se da cuenta que no es asi) (y Los otros cubren a Onix) Archivo:Cara de Sandshrew.pngNiños no se metan esta es una batalla oficial!!! Archivo:Cara de Sandshrew.png(los niños):No no dejaremos que hieran mas a Onix! Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngNo,no importa Sandshrew de todas maneras todo ocurrio porque se activo la alarma contra incendios asi que nada fue valido,bueno vendre por la revancha otro dia (sale del Gimnasio) Cuando Staryu y Pikachu se reunieron denuevo ivan a salir de la Ciudad cuando notaron que alguien venia Archivo:Cara de Sandshrew.png¡ALTO PIKACHU! esto te pertenece (le entrega la medalla roca) Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngPero esto no es mio yo no derrote a Onix! Archivo:Cara de Sandshrew.pngSi pero un lider entrega la medalla cuando este lo considera correcte y en esta ocacion tu ganaste (Pikachu se pone a brincar de felicidad) Archivo:Cara_de_Graveler.pngSandshrew vete y viaja con Pikachu,ve y realiza tu sueño(se quita el disfras) Archivo:Cara de Sandshrew.png¿¿¿¡¡¡PAPA!!!??? ¿porque no avias venido antes? Archivo:Cara de Sandslash.pngPor que no tenia el valor para decirte a ti y a tus hermanos y hermanas mi fracaso como entrenador y ademas yo fui el que ayudo a Pikachu a derrotarte ya que el mere recuerda a mi mismo cuando era mas joven,pero ahora el que viajara seras tu y yo me encargare de los niños y del Gimnasio (se pone en pocision de drama entre padre e hijo) Archivo:Cara_de_Sandshrew.png(saca un lapiz y un papel y se la da a su Papa)bien a Sandri le gutan los espagetis de desalluno y a Sindrag no le gustan los vegetales crudos(y asi seiguieron hasta terminar las instrucciones) Ya en el camino a las afueras de Ciudad Plateada Archivo:Cara_de_Sandshrew.png¿Estas seguro de que esta bien si viajo con ustedes? Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngSi estoy seguro....Alfin tengo a alguien con quien hablar! Archivo:Cara_de_Staryu.png(como 5 metros atras)¡¡¡TE SEGUIRE A TODOS LADOS CON TAL DE RECUPERAR MI POKELETA!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Sandshrew.png¿Y a esa que le pasa? Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngA.....No le agas caso... Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.png Archivo:Cara_de_Meowth.png(se la an pasado todo el episodio vajo tierra y acaban de encontrar una salida a la superficie pero nuestros heroes les pisan la cabeza llebandolos de nuevo hacia el fondo del agujero)EL EQUIPO ROCKET A SIDO PISOTEADO ESTA VEZ!!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png Archivo:Cara de Sandshrew.png Archivo:Cara_de_Staryu.png¿¿¿Escucharon algo??? Con una nueva Medalla en el bolsillo y con un nuevo amigo y compañero y con un Equipo Rocket vajo tierra Nuestros heroes van en camino hacia su suguiente Aventura ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA... Capitulo 6:La Roca Lunar de Clefairy La ultima vez que vimos a Pikachu y a sus amigos fue en Ciudad Plateada.Ahora se dirigen al Monte Luna donde descubriran que todas la historias extrañas y sorprendentes que se cuentan sobre ese misterioso lugar son ciertas Archivo:Cara_de_Sandshrew.pngMuy bien hemos llegado al Monte Luna.........Cuenta una historia que se dice que en tiempos prehistoricos un meteorito cayo en el Monte Luna,al que ahora llaman Roca Lunar Archivo:Cara_de_Staryu.pngBueno a mi me parece que el Monte y el Meteorito tienen nombres muy romanticos (?):AAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.pngAyudenme quitenme a estos Zubat de encima!!!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Zubat.png(el grupo):Buelve aca no hemos terminado con tigo! Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngAttack trueno!!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Zubat.png(todo el grupo)AAAAAAA (todos regresan a la cueva) Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.pngGracias niño me as salvado el pellejo jajajajaja mi nombre es Meichoup y soy un Cientifico Archivo:Cara_de_Staryu.png¿Porque esos Zubat lo estaban Perciguiendo Meichoup? Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.pngEstoy imbestigando esta cueva ya que al parecer alguien entro e instalo unas lucez.Los Zubat que vieron estaban confundidos ya que los Pokemon que avitan en esta cueva necesitan oscuridad y las lucez lo a alterado Meichoup les esta dando un recorrido a nuestros Heroes para que observen lo que ocurre en la cueva Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.pngComo pueden ver aqui estan lo pokemon actuando muy extraño como esos Paras que plantan sus hongos por todas partes el calor esta secando a los Sandshrew y ademas hace salir a los Zubat de la cueva y atacar asi como me icieron a mi.Yo intento evitar que intrusos entren para intentar rovar la Roca Lunar en el interior de la cueva.Y tambien desde que esra niño pienso que los Pokemon de esta Cueva llegaron a la tierra usando la Roca Lunar como nave espacial, pero de todas maneras esa Roca le pertenese a los Pokemon de esta cueva y los Pokemon de otras partes no tiene derecho a quitarcela y por lo tanto yo digo que mi mision es protegerla Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png(ovserva un Clefairy saltanro con una roca en las patas)¿cual es ese pokemon?(saca a dexter) Pokedex:Clefairy,el Pokemon hada,su magico y adorable aspecto atrae a la gente.Es raro y solo aparece en ciertas areas Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngBien lo voy a tarpar Pokebola.....(Meichoup se lo impide)¿que ocurre? Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.pngNo es mejor que Clefairy se quede en a cueva (el Clefairy se alefa) Archivo:Cara_de_Clefairy.pngAAAAAAAA ¡¡¡AYUDENME!!! Todos corren a ver que le ocurre al Clefairy y se encuentran con el Equipo Rocket Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.pngPreparense para los problemas Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.pngY mas vale que teman Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.pngPara proteger al mundo de la devastacion Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.pngY unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nacion Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.pngPara denunciar a los males de la verdad y el amor Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.pngY extender nuestro reino asta la estrellas Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.pngEevee Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.pngMachop Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.pngEl Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.pngRindanse ahora o preparense para luchar hay made hay! Archivo:Cara_de_Meowth.pngMeowth asi es! Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png Archivo:Cara_de_Staryu.png¡El Equipo Rocket! Archivo:Cara_de_Sandshrew.png¿El Equipo Rocket? Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngEllos son un grupo de ladrones que me quieren secuestrar ...............¡ahora que buscan! Archivo:Cara_de_Meowth.pngNo esta vez Bobo en esta ocacion queremos la Roca Lunar que lleva este Clefairy (el Clefairy se logra escaparse) Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.png Salgan Ekans y Koffing y traigan a Clefairy Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png¡No no lo aran! Butterfree yo te elijo! Staryu ve con Meichoup y busca a Clefairy Archivo:Cara_de_Staryu.pngde acuerdo (toma al señor Meichoup y van tras Clefairy) Archivo:Cara_de_Sandshrew.pngVe Zubat! usa supersonico! Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png¡¡¡¿¿¿Zubat???!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Sandshrew.pngAsi es lo atrape cuando lo electrocutaste Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png(enojado)Hay devi atrapar uno.... Archivo:Cara_de_Zubat.pngSupersonico! (confundio a Ekans,Koffing,Machop y a Eevee) Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngButterfree usa remolino! Archivo:Cara_de_Butterfree.pngRemolino!!! (los manda a volar) Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.pngEL EQUIPO ROCKET A SIDO VENCIDO OTRA VEZ!!!!(Machop grita):¿Donde esta el chimuelo? Mientras tanto con Meowth Archivo:Cara_de_Meowth.png(temeroso)Cielos donde se abran metido Eevee y Machop...(se encuentra a Clefairy)¡Aja! ven Clefairy no te are daño... Archivo:Cara_de_Clefairy.pngAAAAAAA ayudenme!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.pngQuita tus sucias garras de Clefairy Archivo:Cara_de_Meowth.pngOsino que? Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.pngOsino te arrojaremos al lago que esta a tu izquierda Archivo:Cara_de_Meowth.pngJa! ese lago se le nota que nisiquiera es un poco profundo Archivo:Cara_de_Staryu.pngYa me arte! giro rapido! Archivo:Cara_de_Meowth.pngAAAAAAA Archivo:Cara_de_Staryu.pngChorro de agua! (manda a volar a Meowth) Archivo:Cara_de_Meowth.pngME VENCIERON SOLO ESTA VEZ!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.pngRapido ven Clefairy vamos con Pikachu Ya en la tarde con Pikachu y Sandshrew Archivo:Cara_de_Sandshrew.pngTen comida Zubat deseguro tienes hambre Archivo:Cara_de_Zubat.pngGracias Sandshrew! (se puso a comer) Archivo:Cara_de_Staryu.pngPikachu,Sandshrew ya llegamos y tenemos a Clefairy Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png¡Es fantastico! pero......¿donde esta Clefairy? Archivo:Cara_de_Clefairy.pngAqui estoy vengan siganme (se marcha a otra cueva) Clefairy lleva a nuestros amigos hacia una cueva don de se consiguieron con nada mas y nada menos que con....¡EL CORAZON DE LA ROCA LUNAR! Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngPara que nos trajiste Clefairy? Archivo:Cara_de_Clefairy.pngYa veran (pone su Roca Lunar junto a las demas y emiesan a brillar y esto atrae a otros Clefairy y empiesan a danzar todos alrededor de la Roca) Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngEstan danzando... Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.pngno solo eso,mis imbestigaciones dicen qu es su forma de orar Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png¿le oran a la Roca Lunar? Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.png Archivo:Cara_de_Meowth.png(desde un globo con cara de Meowth)Jajajajajajaja Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png]Ahora nos robaremos la Roca lunar mas grande Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.pngPara aclarar sus dudas a los lectores les diremos que este globo nos lo regalaron de la serie de tv Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.pngNunca robaran la Roca mientras yo este aqui Archivo:Cara_de_Meowth.pngHay si tu chucha (aprieta un boton y sale un mano mecanica que ace tropesar a Meichoup) Archivo:Cara_de_Sandshrew.pngVe Onix! Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.pngKoffing sal y usa tu Aliento Pozolero! Archivo:Cara_de_Koffing.pngPantalla Humo! Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngPidgeotto sal y dispersa el umo! Archivo:Cara_de_Pidgeotto.png(aletea rapidamente las alas y dispersa el humo) Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png¡Oh no! la piedra ha desaparecido! Archivo:Cara_de_Sandshrew.pngSe la devieron haber robado mientras estaba el humo (mira a Onix) Onix ve y persigue al Euipo Rocket vajo tierra mientras nosotros los buscamos desde Aqui Archivo:Cara_de_Onix.pngBien...Excarvar! (se mete vajo tierra) Archivo:Cara_de_Clefairy.png(todo el grupo):levan ta te (levantan a Meichoup que aun estaba en el suelo) Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.pngGracias pero deverian estar buscando la Roca Lunar que tanto les gusta Mientras El Equipo Rocket deciende del Monte Luna a gran velocidad hasta que... Archivo:Cara_de_Onix.png(saliendo de la tierra)ALTO AHI! (del agujero que iso Onix salen Meichoup y los Clefairy) Archivo:Cara_de_Clefairy.png1,2,1,2,1,2......Metronomo!.....Hiperrayo!(tras una gran explocion sale volando el Equipo Rocket) Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.pngy yo que pensaba ser una gran estrella... Archivo:Cara_de_Meowth.pngYa me quede estrellado... Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.pngYa me quede viendo estrellitas... Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.png Archivo:Cara_de_Meowth.pngEL EQUIPO RCKET A SIDO BENCIDO POR SEGUNDA VEZ!!! La Roca Lunar livera algunos trozos y algunos de estos an caido sobre algunos Clefairy Clefairy esta brillando.....¡Clefairy a evolicuonado a Clefable! Los Clefairy y ahora algunos Clefable danzan alrededor de la Roca Luna y esta vez nada los interrumpira Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png¿Y ahora adonde iras? Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.pngBueno mi sueño siempre fue encontrar la Roca Lunar y me pienso quedar con los Clefairy para ver si algundia pueda viajar al espacio con ellos Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngBueno en ese caso... Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png Archivo:Cara_de_Sandshrew.png Archivo:Cara_de_Staryu.pngAdios Señor Meichoup,Asta luego! Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.pngAdios niño,buena suerte Ya alejados del Monte Luna nuestros Heroes se necuentran una division del camino con un letrero que decia: Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngCiudad Celeste a la derecha y ruta muy larga a la izquierda... Archivo:Cara_de_Staryu.pngMe parece mejor la izquierda (piensa:ve a la izquierda,ve a la izquierda,ve a la izquierda) Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png(nota algo escrito en la indicacion de la derecha y lo lee en voz alta)"Squirtle estuvo aqui ¡Pikachu es un perdedor!"YA ESTA DECIDIDO BAMOS HACIA CIUDAD CELESTE!!!!(sale corriendo a mucha velocidad hacia la derecha) Archivo:Cara_de_Staryu.pngESPERA DEVERIAS CONSIDERARLO MAS!!!(sale corriendo tras el) Archivo:Cara_de_Sandshrew.pngOYGAN ESPERENME!!!!(empiesa a correr mas desesperado porque no lo dejen atras) Con una pista de donde esta el rival de Pikachu nuestros heroes toman rumbo hacia Ciudad Celeste y al siguiente Gimnasio Pokemon ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA... ''' Capitulo 7:Las Estrellas acuaticas de Ciudad Celeste '''Hoy encontramos a nuestros amigos Pikachu,Sandshrew y Staryu dirijiendose hacia su proximo destino Ciudad Celeste Archivo:Cara_de_Sandshrew.pngEs un lindo dia ¿no lo creen? Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngSi pero estoy mucho mas entuciasmado por llegar a Ciudad Celeste Archivo:Cara_de_Staryu.pngBueno la verdad yo creo que no deveriamos ir Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png¿Pero porque no quieres que vallamos a Ciudad Celeste? Archivo:Cara_de_Staryu.pngBueno....es que e hoido historias de que alli viven horribles fantasmas que parecen monstruos,y por esa razon pienso que es mejor ir a Ciudad Carmin Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngA mi no me asustan esos fantamontruos y ademas Squirtle no se me va a adelantar asi que alla es adonde iremos! ire a derrotar el lider y a ganar mi siguiente medalla! En otro lugar... Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.pngdense prisa si queren entrar por este ducto Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.pngMeowth me recuerdas porque stamos en este ducto de ventilacion? Archivo:Cara_de_Meowth.pnges porque despues de este ducto se encuentra la maquina que necesitamos para atrapar pokemon... En Ciudad Celeste Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png¡SI! ya llegamos a Ciudad Celeste! Archivo:Cara_de_Sandshrew.pngPikachu....¿notaste que Staryu ya no nos sigue? Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png¿eh? no no lo note pero que importa ven bamos al Gimnasio Archivo:Cara_de_Sandshrew.pngDe acuerdo (se marchan y cuando mas se adentra en la ciudad notan algo extraño) Pikachu mira esa multitud! Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngDisculpe señor pero ¿que ocurrio? Archivo:Cara_de_Machoke.pngBueno parece que unos ladrones se metieron anoche y robaron algo pero no se que fue(se acerca la Oficial Lithe) Archivo:Cara_de_Growlithe.pngMuy bien ustedes dos tienen aspecto sospechosos Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png¡Oficial Lithe! que bueno volverla a ver! Archivo:Cara_de_Growlithe.png¿Te conosco? Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngSi usted me conocio en Ciudad Viridian Archivo:Cara_de_Growlithe.pngNo la Oficial Lihte que conociste en Ciudad Viridian es mi cuñada.....¡un segundo! si tu conoses a mi Cuñada es que tienes problemas con la policia Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngBueno aquie tengo mi Pokedex y tiene mi identificacion Pokedex:Yo le brindo informacion a Pikachu de Pueblo Paleta Archivo:Cara_de_Sandshrew.pngY yo soy el Lider de Gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada mire aqui tengo la medalla de Gimnasio como evidencia Archivo:Cara_de_Growlithe.pngBien parece que no hay ningun problema disculpen por haber sospechado(susurra:ahora sospecho pero de mi cuñada por tener amigos tan extraños) Archivo:Cara_de_Sandshrew.png(se sonroja)Bueno talvez podriamos venir esta noche y me podrias mostrar la Ciudad... Archivo:Cara_de_Growlithe.pngLo siento pero no puedo estoy de servicio hasta muy tarde Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngOficial Lithe ¿que fue lo que robaron lo ladrones? Archivo:Cara de Growlithe.pngLos ladrones se robaron una aspiradora industrial y una mangera gigante (nota que hay mucha gente) Muy bien aqui no pasa nada dennos espacio para imbestigar la ecena del crimen Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngQue suerte que tu cargabas tu medalla y yo mi Pokedex Archivo:Cara_de_Sandshrew.pngSi Nuestros heroes ban a un parque y empiesana hablar Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png¿no me podrias dar algun dato del lider de este gimnasio? Archivo:Cara_de_Sandshrew.pngBueno la verdad no lo e podido llegar a conoser frente a frente pero si se su movimiento especial Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png¡en serio! ¿cual es? Archivo:Cara_de_Sandshrew.pngLo siento pero no te lo puedo decir por respeto al lider recuerda que yo tambien soy un lider y no seria justo saber de mas antes de tiempo Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngEntiendo......¡bueno eso lo ace mas intersante! Archivo:Cara_de_Sandshrew.pngBien Pikachu me tengo que ir a acer unas cosa adios luego regreso (ambos se marchan) Pikachu a ido al Gimnasio con ayuda de un mapa y tal parece que ya llego pero en lugar de encontrarse con una batalla se encontro con un espectaculo Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png¿Donde esta el lider (se va caminado por el pasillo mientras el espectaculo termina y se topa con las que estaban aciendo el espectaculo) Archivo:Cara de Starmie.png(Starmays):Disculpa pero si quieres un entrvista deves hablar primero con nuestro representante Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngNo disculpe en realidad queria saber si este lugar es o no un Gimnasio y si lo es ¿quien de ustedes es el lider? Archivo:Cara_de_Starmie.png Archivo:Cara de Starmie.png Archivo:Cara de Starmie.pngSi es un Gimnasio y nosotras somos las lideres (Starjil):lo de la natacion es solo un pasatiempo Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngEn ese caso las reto a una batalla! Archivo:Cara de Starmie.png(Starflor):Lo lamentamos pero ya nos derrotaron otros 3 entrenadores de Pueblo Paleta y tubimos que llevar todos los Pokemon al Centro Pokemon y solo nos queda este(lo sacan de la Pokebola) Archivo:Cara_de_Goldeen.png(saltando como un pez fuera del agua)¿me ayudan? no se caminar Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png¿y cual es el problema? Archivo:Cara_de_Starmie.png(Starmays)que solamente sabe usar cornada...(lo regresan a la pokebola) Archivo:Cara de Starmie.png(Starjil):Como ya no nos quedan Pokemon no tenemos mas remedio que entregarte la medalla Ven Seel! Archivo:Cara_de_Seel.pngAqui esta (saca la medalla de su boca) Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngNo no puedo aceptar la medalla no hemos peleado! Archivo:Cara_de_Starmie.png(Starflor):no insistimos ademas ya no tenemos energias para luchar Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png(decepcionado)bien que mas me queda...(cuando la iba a tomar alguien entra) Archivo:Cara_de_Staryu.png¡¡¡NI TE ATREVAS A TOCAR ESA MEDALLA!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Starmie.png(Starmays):Miren quien decidio aparecese la fea y sin talento de Staryu (las otras se pones a reir) Archivo:Cara_de_Staryu.png¡¡¡YA LES DIJE QUE NI SOY FEA NI SIN TALENTO!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png¿Un segundo?...tu....ellas......yo....¡¡¡ALGUIEN ME QUIERE EXPLICAR QUE ES LO QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUI!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Staryu.pngCon gusto te lo explicare (se one en una pose de modelo XD)Resulta que soy una de las hermanas fantasticas la menor la numero 4 pero no menos importante ni bonita una lider de Gimnasio la gran Staryu!........y con gusto acepto tu desafio Pikachu y asi les probare a mis hemanas que no soy una perdedora (comienza el combate en un campo acuatico y ambos se paran sobre unas plataformas) Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngBien ¡hay voy!antes de que saliera a pelear Staryu lo interrumpe)¡¡¡¿¿¿QUE AHORA QUE PASA???!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Staryu.pngComo yo soy la Lider te dire las reglas y estas son que sera un combate usando 2 Pokemon sin limite de tiempo y NO SE PERMITEN PIKACHU Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png¡¡¡QUE!!! eso es una injusticia! Archivo:Cara_de_Staryu.pngNo si tu eres el Lider...¡hay voy! Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngBueno entonces........Butterfree yo te elijo!..... usa embestida! Archivo:Cara_de_Butterfree.pngEmbestida! Archivo:Cara_de_Staryu.pngAAAAAA.........Chorro de Agua! Archivo:Cara_de_Butterfree.png(lo esquivo) Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngButtefree usa atake de esporas! Archivo:Cara_de_Butterfree.pngAtake de Esporas! Archivo:Cara_de_Staryu.pngno-me-puedo-mover-(se lanza al agua y se cura de la paralicis) Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngButterfree usa Somnifero! Archivo:Cara_de_Butterfree.pngSomnifero! Archivo:Cara_de_Staryu.png(se lanza al agua y lo esquiva y luego sale parecida a un jet aciendo...)Embestida! Archivo:Cara_de_Butterfree.pngAAAAAAAA (cae al agua) ¡Pikachu ayudame no puedo nadar! Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png¡Butterfree regresa!(Staryu tambien vualve al area del entrenador) Pidgeotto yo te elijo! Archivo:Cara_de_Staryu.pngSal Starmie! Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngPidgeotto usa remolino! Archivo:Cara_de_Pidgeotto.pngRemolino! Archivo:Cara_de_Starmie.png(se sambulle en el agua y ase lo mismo que Staryu con)Embestida! Archivo:Cara_de_Pidgeotto.pngAAAAAAAA!!! En ese instante ocurre una explocion y un tanque jigante entra en el Gimnasio Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.pngPara proteger al mundo de la devastacion Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.pngY unir a los Pueblos dentro de nuestra nacion Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.pngPara denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.pngY extender niestro reino hasta la casa de mi abuela Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.pngEevee Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.pngMachop Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.pngEl Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.pngDueño del corazon amor,amor,amor Archivo:Cara_de_Meowth.pngMeowth asi es Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png Archivo:Cara_de_Staryu.png¡El Equipo Rocket! Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.pngY estamos aque dispuestos a robarnos todos los Pokemon ¡ahora Meowth! Archivo:Cara_de_Meowth.pngTu lo pediste! (aprieta un boton y una enorme aspiradora se lleva a Seel) Archivo:Cara_de_Starmie.png(todas 3):¡NO SEEL! Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.pngQuierne llorar,Quieren llorar Archivo:Cara_de_Meowth.pngPues a ver si les gusta esto! (le da a una palanca y se duplica la fuerza de la aspiradora formando un remolino en el agua y halando a Pikachu en este) Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngAAAAAAAAAAA ¡me lleva la que me trajo! Archivo:Cara_de_Staryu.png¡¡¡NO PIKACHU!!! (intenta pensar en algo para solucionarlo) Pikachu c el agua conduce la electricidad si usas un atake electico podras salvarte a ti y a Seel! Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png¡¡¡Attack trueno!!! (todo el cambo se llena de electricidad Seel sale disparado justo en donde estaba Starmays y el Equipo Rocket explota y sale volando) Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.pngY yo que despues de lo de la estrelle pensaba en ser una estrella marina... Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.pngY yo que pensaba en combertirme en el sirenito... Archivo:Cara_de_Meowth.png¿notaron que yo no hable como de costumbre en este episodio?... Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.png Archivo:Cara_de_Meowth.pngEL EQUIPO RCKET A SIDO VENCIDO OTRA VEZ... Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngAYUDENME la mangera no deja de aspirar! Archivo:Cara_de_Seel.pngNo te preocupes alla voy! (Seel ba hacia el panel de control donde le da a la palanca y Pikachu se salva) Archivo:Cara_de_Starmie.png¡Fantastico Pikachu te as ganado la medalla Cascada! Archivo:Cara_de_Staryu.png¡¡¡¿¿¿QUE???!!! pero si el no me derroto Archivo:Cara_de_Starmie.pngPero ya tu ibas perdiendo y ademas si el hubiera peleado ya te hubiera ganado asi que ten (se la entrega) Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png¿en serio? ¡si! gane la medalla Cascada! gracias Seel por salvarme Archivo:Cara_de_Seel.pngno hay problema recuerda que tu ya me habias salvado entes Ya saliendo de Ciudad Celeste Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.pngNo Staryu yo ubiera ganado por tener ventaja Archivo:Cara de Staryu.pngPero tu no planeas estraegias asi que yo hubiera ganado Archivo:Cara_de_Sandshrew.png(mientras escuchava discutir a Staryu y Pikachu susurraba):Tal parece que me perdi algo muy interesante para que estos dos me quieran matar con sus comentarios... Asi,mientras discuten sobre quien ha ganado o no Pikachu,Staryu y Sandshrew continuan sus emocionantes aventura por la Region Kanto,dirigiendose hacia su proximo destino ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA... Capitulo 8:El camino duro a la Liga Pokemon Con dos Medallas en el bolsillo Pikachu y sus amigos sigen su camino hacia su siguiente aventura dirigiendoce hacia Ciudad Carmin Archivo:Cara_de_Rattata.pngGuao! Pikachu me iciste pomada de Pokemon! Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngBueno que esperabas esta es mi decima victoria consecutiva (saca sus medallas y se las muestra) Archivo:Cara_de_Rattata.pngGuao! tienes dos medallas!,¿¿¿¡¡¡y dies victorias consecutivas!!!??? Archivo:Cara_de_Staryu.png(susura a Sandshrew):Creo que fue mala idea entregarle esas medallas... Archivo:Cara_de_Sandshrew.png(susurra a Staryu):Ya lo creo... Archivo:Cara_de_Rattata.pngDeberias tratar de vencer a T.J Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png¿T.J? ¿quien es ese sujeto? Archivo:Cara_de_Rattata.pngEs un gran peleador no a perdido ni una sola vez y se entrena al el y a otros Pokemon que atrapa en su propio Gimnasio sigan esta ruta y llegaran directamente (se va) Nuerstros heroes an ido a buscar a T.J y an llegado a un Gimnasio que tal parece que es el que le an indicado Archivo:Cara_de_Staryu.pngVaya! miren esa entrada tan enorme! Archivo:Cara_de_Sandshrew.png¡Pikachu mira ese marcador!(frenta a la entrada habia un marcador de puntos que decia "Victorias:98 Derrotas:0" Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngPues sera mejor que vaya buscando un numero para esa lista de derrotas ¡porque yo lo voy a vencer! Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.png(cardado con una gran bolsa)Si que tube un gran dia hoy (observa a Pikachu que estaba a punto de entrar) ¿oigan acaso estan buscando a T.J? Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png¡Si y vengo a retarlo a una batalla! Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.pngEsperaba que dijeras eso porque yo soy ¡el inigualable,el unico T.J! y ¿quien te crees que eres para retarme? ¿mi mama? Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngPara que lo sepas ya tengo dos medallas (las saca y se las muestra) Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.pngJajajajaja ¿estas seguro que no te las habras robado? Archivo:Cara_de_Sandshrew.png Archivo:Cara_de_Staryu.pngCasi,Casi.... Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngUstedes dejen de hacer tonterias y T.J ¡yo no me robe nada! Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.pngJajajajaja en tonces si no las robaste quiere decir que los Gimnasios de donde las sacaste son Gimnasios de Perdedores Archivo:Cara_de_Sandshrew.png Archivo:Cara_de_Staryu.png(se an puesto tan furiosos que le salieron fuegos en los ojos)¡¡¡PIKACHU PULVERIZA A ESTE PERDEDOR!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngEm...si claro... Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.pngButterfree lleba la bolsa de Pokebolas que traje a el interior del Gimnasio Archivo:Cara_de_Butterfree.pngSi T.J (toma la bolsa y entra en una enorme Carpa que formaba parte del Gimnasio) Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.pngCreo que es buen momento para decirte que este no es un Gimnasio oficial pero ese marcador esta porque en cuanto llege a la victoria 100 pienso en empesar a competir para entrar en la liga Pokemon as que ni de broma creas que me ganaras tan facilmente Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngMeda igual que sea o no un Gimnasio Oficial sola mente se que te voy a derrotar! (comenzo el combate) Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.pngSal ya Sandshrew! Archivo:Cara_de_Sandshrew.pngYa llege T.J Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngPidgeotto yo te elijo!............usa embestida! Archivo:Cara_de_Pidgeotto.pngEmbestida! Archivo:Cara_de_Sandshrew.png(esquivo el atake) Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngsigue con embestida hasta que le des! Archivo:Cara_de_Pidgeotto.png Archivo:Cara_de_Sandshrew.png(Entre mas embestida usaba Pidgeotto mas los esquibava Sandshrew) Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.pngSandshrew usa Rodada! (lo gopea con un latigo) Archivo:Cara_de_Sandshrew.pngRodada! (realiza un golpe directo) Archivo:Cara_de_Pidgeotto.pngAAAAAAA!!!! (cae divilitado) Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngNo Pidgeotto,regresa (lo devuelve a su Pokebola) te mereces un buen descanso... Archivo:Cara_de_Staryu.png¡Viste como trata a Sandshrew con ese latigo! lo trata como un domador de leones... Archivo:Cara_de_Sandshrew.pngsi...tal parece que T.J no es nada paciente con sus Pokemon Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngButterfree yo te elijo!..........usa ataque de esporas! Archivo:Cara_de_Butterfree.pngAtaque de Esporas! Archivo:Cara_de_Sandshrew.png(no le ace efecto) Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.png(lo golpea con un latigo) usa escarvar (Sandshrew se mete vajo tierra) Archivo:Cara_de_Sandshrew.pngExcarvar! (sale de devajo tierra y cae sobre Butterfree aciendo que este caiga devilitado) Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngButterfree regresa! (lo devuelve a la Pokebola) bien parece que solo quedo yo....ahi voy! Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.pngAlto! (Pikachu frena) Mientras tanto con el Equipo Rocket que estaba precenciando el combate escondidos entre unos arbustos Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.pngA mi me parece que ese Sandshrew es un buen Pokemon para robar Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.pngSimpre y cuando no lo traigamos a latigasos Archivo:Cara_de_Meowth.pngPuede que se aga facil robar a ese raton echo de ladrillos pero de todas formas intentemoslo con Pikachu... Devuelta con Pikachu Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png¿Como que no vas a seguir peleando? te reto a una segunda pelea Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.pngoye Pikachu ya yo gane es inecesario ademas no quiero volver a pelear contrati por hoy Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png¡Eres un tramposo! Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.pngEs inutil seguir con esta pelea mejor vuelve cuando allas crecido (entra al Gimnasio y le grita a Pikachu):¡si no quieres que te derrote sualquiera sera mejor que busque un buen metodo para entrenar a tus Pokemon! Pikachu entra enfurecido y cuando esto pasa nota una gran variedad de Pokemon entrenando,y el Sandshrew de T.J practicando en el agua Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png(entra y empuja a T.J cayendo ambos en la picina donde practicada Sandshrew) Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.png¿oye porque hiciste eso? Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngTu porque haces entras a Sandshrew a la picina tu sabes muy bien que odian el agua (ambos salen de la picina y se secan) Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.pngFelicitaciones,acabas de conocer al unico Sandshrew que puede soportar el agua Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngPero aun asi no me parece muy justa la forma en que tratas a tus Pokemon! Y asi siguieron discutiendo un buen rato hasta que los interrumpieron Archivo:Cara_de_Sandshrew.pngDisculpa T.J ¿me podrias decir que tipo de comida Pokemon comen? Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.pngEsa comida yo mismo la preparo para diferentes especies pero me temo que no te lo puedo decir porque la receta es secreta Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png¿¡Oye no te distraigas estamos discutiendo recuerdas!? Mientras tanto con el Equipo Rocket Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.pngBien lo que necesitamos para atrapar a Pikachu son Guantes de ule Archivo:Cara_de_Meowth.pngY esta bola grande de ule Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.pngno olviden decir que es de color rojo (Eevee y Meowth lo golpean) ¡y que este plan funcionara! De vuelta en el Gimnasio Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.png¡Bien ya es hora de un descanso! (ase sonar un pito y todos los pokemon que estaban entrenando se ban a descansar) Talvez deverias entrenar asi alguna vez ya que pareces un Pikachu de peluche Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png¡¡¡YA BASTA!!! (lo buelve a empujar y ambos acaban en la picina denuevo) ¡que no me insultes! Archivo:Cara_de_Staryu.pngT.J ¿que es eso que llevaban puesto los demas Pokemon? Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.png(agarrandose con Pikachu en el agua) Que bueno que preguntes es mi nuevo imbento lo llamo el fortelezedor,fortaleze a los Pokemon que lo usan en cualquier momento (Pikachu se sale del agua pero ni T.J,Staryu y Sandshrew toman eso en cuenta sola mente lo observo el Sandshrew de T.J) Archivo:Cara_de_Sandshrew.pngTu no me pareces un Pikachu de peluche Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngGracias Sandshrew (por accidente pisa un fortalezedor y este lo embuelbe combirtiendo lo en una pelota) Archivo:Cara_de_Sandshrew.pngJajajajaja eso se ve divertido lo voy a intentar (se buelbe una bola como Pikachu) Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png(susurrando dentro de la bola de ule) Bien ya lo vi (se acercan acia donde estaba Pikachu) Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.png(igual que Eevee)¿Pero cual es cual? Archivo:Cara_de_Meowth.png(de igual manera) yo tomare.......¡este! (toma a Sandshrew por error) Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png(igual)Bien ahora....¡uyamos! (se alejan lentamente sin que nadie los note) Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.png¡Bien se acabo el descanso ahora a travajar! (suena el pito y todos empiesan a entrenar pero nota que Sandshrew falta pero si logra ver a Pikachu echo bola y le quita el fortalesedor)¿Pikachu as visto a Sandshrew? Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngNo....Pero supongo que se escapo porque no queria sufrir mas por tus metodos de entrenamiento,seguro que vio lo bien que yo trato a mis Pokemon que decidio que se merecia a un mejor entrenador Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.pngNo Sandshrew nunca haria eso el y yo juramos que llegariamos a la vistoria 100 y no puede romper su promesa ahora que estamos tan cerca.....¡Ya fue suficiente,busquen a Sandshrew y no descansen hasta que aparesca! Archivo:Cara_de_Beedrill.png Archivo:Cara_de_Rattata.png Archivo:Cara_de_Rattata.png Archivo:Cara_de_Butterfree.png¡Si Señor! Mientras con El Equipo Rocket Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.pngMiren lo que tengo aqui,un lindo Pika....(saca a Sandshrew de la bolsa) Archivo:Cara_de_Meowth.png¡Miren un Sandshrew! Archivo:Cara_de_Sandshrew.pngExcarvar! Archivo:Cara_de_Meowth.png¡No lo dejen escapar! (lo muerde de la cola y se va acia el agujero con el) Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.png¡No Chimuelo! Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png¡Rapido hay que seguirlo! Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.pngSi! De nuevo en el Gimnasio Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png¡Muy bien si estan hartos de T.J y de su forma de tratarlos ,pueden venir conmigo si levantan la mano!(nadie la levanta)¡vamos solo levantenla!(nadie la levanta) Archivo:Cara_de_Sandshrew.png(Susura a Staryu):Pikachu nos esta haciendo quedar en ridiculo... Archivo:Cara_de_Staryu.png(Susurra a Sandshrew):Y yo que creia que no se podia poner peor... Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.pngComo podras ver mis Pokemon me tiene lealtad (Pikachu solamente lo mira asi: ¬¬ ) En ese instante Sandshrew llega con Meowth en su cola pero todos se alegran de verlo y Sandshrew empiesa a lamer a T.J Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png¿Pero si el los trata con ese latigo como es que se alegra tanto en volverlo a ver? Archivo:Cara_de_Sandshrew.pngCreo que apesar de que el es muy estricto el quiere a sus Pokemon Archivo:Cara_de_Staryu.pngY sus Pokemon lo quieren a el Archivo:Cara_de_Meowth.pngNota,nunca escarbas tomado de la cola de otro (nota que todos lo estan mirando) AAAA QUE QUIEN CUANDO DONDE PORQUE.....¿!Y EEVEE Y MACHOP?! Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.pngCreo que tu as cido el culpable de nuestra separacion asi que te dare tu merecido! Se rompe el techo y entra el Equipo Rocket Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.pngPreparence para los problemas Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.pngY mas vale que teman Archivo:Cara_de_Meowth.png¡¡¡PODRIAMOS AHORRARNOS ESAPARTE!!! ¿¿¿que no ven que me van a atacar??? Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png¡JA! ¿con esos Pokemon enclenques? Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.png¡Aquien llamas enclenque,que te parece si arreglamos esto con una batalla Pokemon alla afuera! Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.pngComo quieras...(salen y empiesa la batalla) Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.pngMuy bien yo elijo Sandshrew! Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.png Slgan Ekans y Koffing!.......usa Acido/embestida! Archivo:Cara_de_Sandshrew.png(esquiba los ataques) Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.pngSigan asi asta que le den! Archivo:Cara_de_Ekans.png Archivo:Cara_de_Koffing.png Archivo:Cara_de_Sandshrew.png(entre mas ataquen Ekans y Koffing Sandshrew sigue esquibando) Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.pngAhora usa fisura! Archivo:Cara_de_Sandshrew.pngFisura! (derrota a Ekans y Koffing y espantan al Equipo Rocket) Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.png Archivo:Cara_de_Meowth.pngAAAAAAAAA!!!!! EL EQUIPO ROCKET A SIDO VENCIDO OTRA VEZ... Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.png Archivo:Cara_de_Sandshrew.png ¡¡¡SI YA CONSEGUIMOS NUESTRA VICTORIA NUMERO 100!!! ya antes de que nuestros amigos se marchen del Gimnasio Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.pngAhora que ya conseguimos la victoria 100 podemos empesar a ganar medallas Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png si y tal vez su aces un buen tavajo podriamos enfrentarnos en la liga Pokemon.............oye ahora que lo pienso ¿porque no viajas con nosotros? Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.pngLo ciento pero pienso en viajar solo con mis Pokemon y seguir mi propio camino... Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngEntiendo... Archivo:Cara_de_Machop.pngBueno adios! Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png Archivo:Cara_de_Sandshrew.png Archivo:Cara_de_Staryu.pngAdios hasta pronto! Y asi con un nuevo amigo que consiguio cien victorias consecutivas niestros heroes sigen su Aventura hacia Ciudad Carmin y al proximo Gimnasio Pokemon ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA... Capitulo 9:La Escuela de Batalla Pokémon Hoy encontramos a nuestros amigos como siempre con una gran energía, en este caso en medio de una espesa niebla y cada vez estan mas y mas en perfecta armonía Archivo:Cara de Staryu.png¡no te quitare los ojos de encima Pikachu hasta que me pagues mi pokeleta! Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png¡bla bla bla bla! ¡no me bas a dejar de fastidiar con eso!? Archivo:Cara de Sandshrew.pngtal vez si pasaran mas tiempo viendo el camino o el mapa en vez de discutir ya habríamos llegado a Ciudad Carmin Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.pngArchivo:Cara de Staryu.png¡ella/el em pesó! Archivo:Cara de Sandshrew.png¡dense prisa!, ¡se hace tarde y hay que comenzar el capítulo de hoy! ya empesado Archivo:Cara de Sandshrew.png(preparando la mesa que sacó de su mochila) ¡lo que necesitan es descansar! ¿que les parece si hago algo de comer? (saca una cafesera) nada como una buena tasa de café 100% celeste (los mira) ah! veo que ustedes son aún muy jovenes para esto entonces *saca una lata de refresco* ¿que tal un jugo de ciruela? Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.pngArchivo:Cara de Staryu.png._.' Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.pngcreo que yo no quiero... o.o' Archivo:Cara de Staryu.pngn.n que tal un té de violeta? Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.pngdeves estar bromeando ¬¬' Archivo:Cara de Staryu.png¬¬ Archivo:Cara de Sandshrew.pngno tan rápido Pikachu *saca un juego de té* ¡traje mi juego de té oficial Pokémon! Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.pngArchivo:Cara de Staryu.png._.' Archivo:Cara de Sandhrew.pngclaro que la fuente para un buen té o café es el agua *rebusca en su mochila* y por suerte traje una dotacion de fresca *empiesa a alar con fuerza* y deliciosa agua...! *la saca* ¡del manantial Monte Luna! Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.pngArchivo:Cara de Staryu.pngo.o' Archivo:Cara de Sandshrew.png*con voz francesa* y para platillos speciales tengo clepas francegsas Archivo:Cara de Staryu.png*le empiesan a brillar los ojos y se ruborisa* oh me gustan las cosas francesas son muy romanticas! *se imagina en Paris* Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png*se atraviesa en el sueño de Staryu tomando una tasa de té y comiendo crepas* *bebe* ... *suspiro/eructo* Archivo:Cara de Staryu.png*lo golpea con un tronco* ¡¡¡¡TODOS ESOS RUIDOS ARRUINAN MIS SUEÑOS ROMANTICOS!!!! Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png*con una curita en la cabeza* O.O *se cubre antes que le vuelva a dar* Archivo:Cara de Sandshrew.pngoigan por cierto... Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.pngArchivo:Cara de Staryu.png? Archivo:Cara de Sandshrew.pngno puedo hacer crepas si no hiervo agua si no tengo fuego! Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.pngArchivo:Cara de Staryu.png*se paran como soldados* Archivo:Cara de Sandshrew.pngalguno de ustedes tendra que ir al bosque a buscar leña Archivo:Cara de Staryu.png¡n.n es una excelente idea Sandshrew!, ¡y estoy dispuesta a sacrificar la idea de ir a buscar leña por quedarme y hacerte compañia! Archivo:Cara de Sandshrew.pngArchivo:Cara de Pikachu.png-.-' *fondo azul estilo anime* Archivo:Cara de Sandhrew.png¡y eso significa que... Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png¬¬' Archivo:Cara de Sandshrew.png... Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png*fondo azul estilo anime* ¡si, yo ire! -.- luego en el bosque Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png¡hola leña, leña... ¡no hay leña aqui! ¿porque tengo que hacer todo el trabajo? *mira una liz* ¡parece un incendio! en la luz Archivo:Cara de Oddish.png*corriendo en una caminadora* Archivo:Cara de Abra.pngbien, cual es el nombre de... *saca una tarjeta con una foto de Pidgey* este? Archivo:Cara de Oddish.png